NCIS Found and Saved - Complete and Edited Version
by Nlambert99
Summary: Gibbs and his team investigate the murder of a marine, when his young family are discovered, the team vow to never let them go and to keep them safe! First NCIS Fan Fiction (Warning: Contains mentioning of Child Abuse) [Eventual Adoption and Happy Ending] Pairings: Tiva (EDITED AND COMPLETE VERSION)


**Found and Saved**

**By Nlambert99**

**Gibbs and his team investigate the murder of a marine, when his young family are discovered, the team vow to never let them go and to keep them safe! First NCIS Fan Fiction (Warning: Contains mentioning of Child Abuse) [Eventual Adoption and Happy Ending] Pairings: Tiva (EDITED AND COMPLETE VERSION)**

**Rated: Fiction T - English - Family/Hurt/Comfort - Abby S., Leroy Jethro Gibbs, Tony D., Ziva D.**

**Found and Saved a NCIS Fan Fiction**

**A/N:** A Idea I had for a NCIS Fan Fiction, which after I completed it, I've edited it and improved before posting as a complete story

Please bear in mind that I am 14 so my writing is not as great a standard in terms of grammer etc. I do my best though!

This story was previously named Founded and Saved but I changed it so that it sounds like 'proper english'!

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own NCIS, I don't claim to, the any things here that are mine is the story and mistakes, If I did own NCIS I wouldn't be writing Fan Fictions would I? (This Disclaimer counts for the whole story)

* * *

**Found and Saved - Chapter 1 - By Nlambert99**

"Gear Up" Leroy Jethro Gibbs told his team as he walked into the bullpen carrying his prized cup of coffee

"Where we off Boss?" asked Tony DiNozzo

"Shan Avenue, North-End, Dead Marine Sailor, Called in by an anonymous 9-1-1 caller" Gibbs briefed

"Right" Confirmed McGee

The team exited towards the lift, Ziva followed suit as she walked in late,

"Hello" she greeted

"Hi" came the reply in chorus

"Alright?" asked McGee

"Yeah, I suppose" Ziva replied grimly

"You Sure?" Gibbs asked

"Yeah , can we just get to work please?" she asked

"Onwards we go" Tony announced as the lift stopped and the team walked out in unison

"I'm driving" Ziva announced as they reached the car

"Err, Ziva, I'd much rather you didn't, I don't have a death wish today" McGee joked

"Whatever, Mcgeek, just give me the keys" she said

"Fine" he huffed as he handed the keys to Ziva

The four climbed in and suprisingly Ziva stuck to the speed limit as they headed off to their crime scene that awaited them.

* * *

**Chapter 2 - Found and Saved - By Nlambert99**

"Morning Special Agent Gibbs" Greeted Smith the police officer

"Morning Smith, What do we have" Gibbs replied

"Dead Marine, anonymous 9-1-1 caller, Mr Mallad is with the body inside" he said

"Thank You Smith, I see no threat her, you may stand down" Gibbs told the officer

"Thank You, Bye Gibbs, Tony, Ziva and Tim" Smith said as he headed towards his patrol car as the team said their goodbyes

"DiNozzo, Ziva you may take the perimeter, McGee your with me" Gibbs directed his team

"Yes Boss" "Yes Gibbs" they replied

"What has McGee done now?" Ziva jokingly asked Tony as they walked away

"I don't have a clue" he told her

Inside the house, Living Area

"What do we have Duck?" Gibbs asked the coroner

"Well this fellow, Mr Alan Johnston, according to his Marine ID card, was stabbed repeatedly, me and Mr Palmer have counted 10 stab wounds just to the front, but I am almost certain that we will find more during autopsy, I will tell you as soon as I know Leroy" Ducky told them "Mr Palmer, we need to get moving, you ready?" he asked his assistant

"Yes Sir" Palmer replied

Both exited the house with the body of Mr Alan Johnston, and McGee and Gibbs got to work investigating the room and collecting evidence, they both stopped when a muffled sniffle came from the kitchen cupboard, "McGee do you hear that?" Gibbs asked

"Yeah, you wanna check it out, I'll cover you" he replied drawing his gun

"Ok" Came Gibbs' reply as he headed towards the cupboard, gun drawn, he had a bad feeling about this, a bad feeling that a child had witnessed this horrific murder. He opened the cupboard and immediatly put his weapon away signaling to McGee to do the same with his left hand, "Hey" he greeted to the toddler who was hidding behind the vacum.

The blonde haired, blue eyed toddler, was covered in blood and shuffled in a corner behind a vacum cleaner, his clothes were torn and dirty as well as his skin, he looked very skinny, almost too skinny to Gibbs, as Gibbs spoke he shuffled futhur into the corner screaming and crying.

"Hey, its okay, theres no need to cry, were here to help you, we are with NCIS, do you know what that is?" he soothed

"No" the boy replied, sniffling eyes wide with fear

"Well we work with the police, we like to help people like you and solve puzzles" he said

"Like Ic-Saws?" he child asked, whispering

"Yeah, I guess you could say that" Gibbs replied with a smile "Will you come out?"

"NO" he screamed "Ders bad man, NO"

As this was said, well screamed, Tony and Ziva walked into the room weapons drawn, putting them away when they saw the toddler.

"You ok Boss?" asked Tony

"Yes DiNozzo, I've just found a little boy who looks very scared" Gibbs replied directing the conversation towards the child who sniffed.

"Let me try" Ziva said, she then walked towards the cupboard and Gibbs took a few steps backwords allowing Ziva to try and comfort the child, she then crouched down to the height of the child before she spoke "Hey, My Name is Ziva, What is Yours?" she asked

The boy who seemed to relax at a womans voice replied "Ack"

"Jack?" Ziva asked to which he nodded "well that is a very nice name, wellI work with Gibbs, and we all want to help you, will you come out?" Ziva asked holding her hand towards Jack.

"No, Ders Bad men" he whispered

"Jack, there is no bad men here anymore, they are gone, it is just us and we want to help you, Hey can I show you something?" Ziva asked and Jack nodded "Do you know what this is?" she asked holding her badge towards the toddler

"A Police adge" Jack told her as if she didn't know

"Yes it is, well done, can you hold onto this for me? And you know what, if you see any bad men you show them this and say no" she said as she handed him the badge "Will you come out now?" she asked this time holding both her hands out towards the boy

"tay, arry please" he said as he held his hands towards Ziva.

She then picked him up and placed him on her hip, as soon as he saw Gibbs, McGee and Tony he hid in her shoulder, understanding that they were here to help but still not wanting to trust them completely.

"Hey it's okay" Ziva told him as she placed her hand on his back in order to comfort him "they are my friends they work with me" she told him.

"ends?" Jack confirmed questionably as he hooked two fingers together looking into Ziva's eyes

Gibbs who instantly recognised this sign said to Jack "Hey, do you know Sign Language?"

"Esss" he said as he moved his fist up and down signing yes

Hello Jack, Gibbs signed

Hi, Jack signed back before speaking to Ziva "Ziva, could you please take Jack to the hospital, there should still be an ambulance outside, then can you find some clean clothes for him, so we can finish here"

"Ok Boss, Bye everyone" Ziva said as Jack waved

Bye Jack, see you soon, Gibbs signed

As Ziva carried Jack outside he whispered one small sentence into her ear, "Please Iva, Help Harry and Arney"

"Who?" Ziva asked the child

"Harry n Arney, they my bruvahs, Arney is wiv Harry" Jack said

"Where are they Jack?" She asked him

"In da cot" Jack replied

"Show me please Jack" She asked him

"tay" he said as he wriggled so he could get down "dis way" he continued as he grabbed her hand and ran towards where his siblings were as fast as his little legs could carry him. As they reached an outbuilding behind the house Jack stopped dead, looked up to Ziva and pointed towards the building, "In Der" he told her.

After Ziva had placed Jack behind a nearby dustbin, made sure he was hidden and told him to be quiet, she heard an almighty crash coming from behind the door followed by the cry, or more like wail of a baby. Turning to Jack she said "Go get Gibbs Jack" and watched him run into the house before kicking the door down and shouting "Federal Agent, Put your hands where I can see them". She stepped furthur into the room and her eyes met those of a scared 10 year old, and a ski masked man holding a knife towards a crying baby's neck.

* * *

**Chapter 3 - Found and Saved - By Nlambert99**

"Gibbs"

Gibbs froze, he listened

"Gibbs" Jack shouted

"Jack?" Gibbs questioned as small, heavy footsteps became louder and louder.

"Gibbs, come, Ziva hurt by bad man" He said as he grabbed his hand and pulled Gibbs away, the bad feeling in his gut told Gibbs that this was well, bad, so in order to save time he picked up Jack and asked him to point to where Ziva was, which obviously the toddler did so and Gibbs ran following the direction of the childs finger, shouting over his shoulder to tell DiNozzo to get the medic crew and quick.

* * *

"Put the knife down, and the child, or I WILL shoot" Ziva commanded for the 5th time.

"Ok, Ok The ski masked man said, as he passed the crying infant, rather roughly to the awaiting arms of the young boy. "Happy?" He asked sarcastically.

"And the knife" Ziva told him

"Maybe I wont" He told her as he removed his mask "I might need it"

"Sir, I recomend you put down the knife, Or I Will shoot"

"Look, we've already confirmed that I'm not gonna kill the baby, or the lad, but..." he paused, "I Will Kill YOU" he said as he lunched towards Ziva, stabbing the knife into Ziva's stomach, before he ran of into the distance.

10-year-old Barney immediatly reacted to the situation, after all his youth ranger first aid training had told him to, he ran towards the fallen woman, after he placed his baby brother Harry into the crib, and using her limp hand applied pressure to the wound, in order to stop the bleeding, or at least slow it. When he read her ID Card he said "NCIS Federal Agent Ziva David, she must have a team"

"Ziva, are you in here?" Gibbs shouted

"In here Sir" Barney said, grabbing Ziva's gun, considering what had just happened he was scared and needed protection.

"Ziva?" Gibbs asked in shock at what he saw, seeing the child with the gun he said "Hey kid it's alright, I'm with NCIS" once this was clarified and Gibbs took over from Barney, appling pressure to the wound. "What's your name kid?" he asked

"Barney, Barney Smith Sir" he answered "And this is Harry, and that's Jack" he said as he iintroduced his famiily to the man that stood before him.

"Okay, it's nice to meet you then Barney, Well my name is Leroy Gibbs, but please just call me Gibbs" he said turning his head towards the boy before looking back to Ziva, and promising her that everything would be okay. He did a double check as he saw a fair amount of blood on the older boys shirt, "Are you hurt?" he asked

"It's only a scrape, I was stopping the man from hurting Harry and he got me, well that was before Miss David showed up anyway" Barney told him looking to the floor.

"Before Ziva tells you its pronounced Dav-eed and we'll get you sorted out, oh excellent help has arrived" Gibbs said as an medic team arrived, one female and two other men) and walked into the room.

"Hi, I'm Gary, What has happened here?" he asked

"Miss Dav-eed was stabbed with a knife" Barney replied

"Ok, is anyone else hurt?" the other male member of the crew asked

"Barney here has a knife scrape, I haven't seen it yet, but it looks fairly deep judging by the amount of blood" Gibbs answered

"Okay kiddo, Would you like to pass me the baby?" The female asked before Harry was handed over to her "What's he called?"

"Harry" Jack said

"Hello Harry, and What's your Name?" she asked

"Jack, dats Barney and dats iss Zeeva" He told her pointing to the people as he said their names "and dats Gibbs" he concluded

Tony DiNozzo and Timothy McGee both walked into the room as two medics strapped Ziva onto a stretcher, Ziva at this minute was just coming round and now understood what was happening,

"Tony?" She asked

"Oh My Gosh Ziva, what have you done now?" He asked as he went to her side and held her hand

"Ah, It's nothing Major" she told him as she tried to push away the pain

"Ok If you say so, hey Boss, I'll go to the hospital if you want?" He said

"Go Ahead" Gibbs replied as they walked out of the door,

"Gibbs, I'm just going to take these 2 to the hospital and get them checked out, just to be on the safe side, Could you come with me please?" The Female Medic asked

"Okay, McGee, go back to the lab and call a meeting and explain what has happened, go to Jenny's office and tell her to come here with you and finish investigation for me" he ordered

"On it Boss" McGee replied as he headed for the car

"Come on than Jack" Gibbs said,

"Up lease" Jack asked quietly holding his hands up

"Ok, better" Gibbs said as they headed for the second ambulance

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Ziva lay on the trolley as the Ambulance crew hooked her up to all sorts of machines "Tony?" she asked in obvious pain

"Yes Zi, I'm here" he replied face etched with concern as he gripped her hand

"How are the boys?" she asked

"They're ok, Barney, the oldest is getting stitches but apart from that they all seem fine" he told her

"Good, Tony, if I don't make it" she began but was immediately cut off by Tony

"Zi, don't talk like that, your gonna make it, your gonna be ok Zi" he interrupted

"Tony, Please, I may never get to tell you this" she pleaded

"What Zi?" he asked

"Tony, I love you" she confessed

"Zi, I love you too, but you gotta get through this for me okay?" he pleaded

"Okay, for you" she confirmed "I'll try"

As the Ambulance pulled up, the crew rushed Ziva to surgery, Tony followed and stopped at the door as he was told he couldn't enter as he sat in a seat he pulled out his phone and called the one person he felt he could talk to, Abby.

As the phone rang it was immediately answered and Tony's ears met Abby's ramblings "OMGosh Tony, What's happening?, What's going on?, Is she ok? Are you ok?" Abby said

"Abby, I don't know ok, Gibb's is coming with the three boys from the crime scene, the oldest is getting stitches, the other two appear okay, Ziva's in surgery, Abby I don't know what to do, she told me she loves me and I told her that I love her too, what if she doesn't make it Abbs, what am I going to do?" he confessed

"Tony, I'll be right there ok" Abby said as she put the phone down and made her way to the hospital

As she stepped into the room she saw Tony and immediately went up to him and hugged his, as they pulled away she noticed he was crying and hugged him again, and then sat down and talked to him, He really does love her she thought.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"Ok, thank you Abby" Gibbs said as he put the phone down, "a friend of mine is gonna meet us when we get to the hospital, she's gonna look after Harry, is that ok?" Gibbs asked to which Barney nodded

"Barney, scary" Jack told his brother as he was placed next to him on a seat and his seatbelt was put on, the toddler snuggled into his brothers side and hid his face.

"I Know Bud, but we're gonna be okay, we're safe now Jack and Gibb's will keep us safe too, right?" Barney reassured turning his head towards Gibbs at the last part obviously needing some kind of reassurance himself,

"Of course Barney" Gibb's said as he put his hand on the young boy's shoulder and squeezed it reassuringly

"Barney, could you take your top of for me so I can see that scrape?" Anne (the medic) asked him

"Okay" Barney sighed as he lifted his shirt over his head, Gibbs gasped as he saw the boy's back which was covered in large and angry-looking bruises,

"Barney, who did this?" Gibbs asked in shock

Barney looked to the ground, Gibbs could see that whatever it was troubled him, but he had to know, what happened, who did it and is he still in danger, he was concerned, he had grown to like this boy and wanted to help him, he asked again "Barney, whoever it was can't hurt you anymore ok, we'll protect you, all of you, yeah" he asked again,

Barney who was still looking at the floor, finding his shoes particularly interesting spoke softly "honestly, it was Dad" he said as he looked up reassured as he saw his brothers asleep, "sometimes he got really angry or sad and drunk a lot then he took it out on me, he tried to get to Harry and Jack but I stopped him, he hurt them once, and it was horrible, sir "he confessed

"Well, we're gonna help you ok, you are a very brave boy and a great brother to do that for them, yeah, no one is gonna hurt you now, you are all safe" Gibbs reassured as the ambulance parked up and they stepped out, Gibbs carrying Harry, Anne holding Jacks hand and Barney followed, "Right young man, we're gonna get you stitches so you're gonna have to sit on this bed here" she said as they reached a cubicle, "A Paediatrician will be with you shortly and he will check out Jack and Harry too,

"Barney, Jack this is Abby, she's a friend of mine, she works with me"

"Hi Abby I'm Barney" he said as he reached out his hand and she shook it,

"an I Ack, I ike you Abby" Jack said as he copied his brother

"Thank you Jack, I like you too, and It's nice to meet you, and who is this little one" Abby said

"arry, he a baby" Jack told her as the Paediatrician walked in

"Hi My Name is Julian, I'm a doctor and this is Sue, she is here to give Barney, is it, stitches" Julian said and Sue waved

As Sue walked over to Barney and cleaned the wound Julian asked him about his brothers

"So How old is this one?" he said as he pointed to Jack

"He's called Jack and he is 2, he was born on the 4th February, the baby is Harry he is 10 month and was born on 19th November" Barney told him "If you need to know Jack was born half deaf and wears a earing aid, so he knows ASL too"

"Thanks Barney, what about you?" he continued

"I was born 1st of September 2003, and I'm 10" Barney told him

"Good, so these two seem fine, Jack's hearing aid needs new batteries and replacing so we can do that now as it is not that difficult, so we'll need one adult to come with him, does one of you know ASL?" he asked

"We Both Do, Abby can you go?" Gibbs asked, to which Abby nodded "Then I need you to get some clothes and whatever else is needed Barney will tell you what you need, get about a weeks worth of everything, take Jack and Barney with you" he continued as he handed $150 to her

"Yes boss" Abby replied, "do you want me to get them changed and put their clothes in evidence bags?" she asked

"Yeah, good point, but get a couple of outfits each and sleepwear, socks, vests, underwear the lot ok" Gibbs told her as she followed Julian towards another room carrying Jack and holding Barney's hand

* * *

**Chapter 6**

As Abby, Barney and Jack entered the supermarket, many old people looked at Abby and tutted at her dress style, she just ignored this though and spoke to Barney "Right Barney you know clothes sizes and stuff that we need to get better that me, so just get it and add it to the cart ok?" Abby said

"Yes Miss Abby" Barney replied

"Oh and Barney, you can drop the Miss, please just call me Abby or Abbs If you want"

"Yes Abby" he corrected himself "So Harry will need baby stuff, eg nappies, jars, milk etc and Jack will need some kind of sippy cup, juice, a pacifier and nappies, I don't think I need nappies though" He joked to which Abby laughed

"Harry'll need these" Barney said as he added some bottles, a couple of sippy cups, a few different baby jars, formula and a 2 pack of dummies, "we can split the sippy cups, dummies and nappies between them".

As soon as they entered the clothes section Jack pointed to a t-shirt with a lion on them and shouted "RAWR" as he signed lion

"You want the lion t-shirt Jack?" Abby asked to which the toddler signed 'yes please'.

Abby and the two children returned to the hospital to meet Gibbs and Harry, after they had greeted each other they passed a carrier bag containing Harry's things

"Who would of thought one baby would need so much" Gibbs joked as he walked away to sort the baby out.

After about an hour Harry was fast asleep in Tony's arms outside the intensive care unit, Jack was sat on Barney's lap and the pair kept nodding off and Abby had he head rested on Gibbs shoulde, earlier on the rest of the team had entered including Jenny and they sat on the opposite side of the waiting room, everyone looked up at the doctor who walked into the room "Family and Friends of Ziva David" he announced

"that's all of us, and its Daveed" Abby corrected

"Sorry, Daveed, Miss Davedd is...

* * *

**Chapter 7**

"Miss David is in a stable condition, we've managed to stop any bleeding now and she is awake but very drowsy, she is infact refusing to sleep until she's spoken to you all so would you like to follow me?" the doctor continued

"Ok, otherwise is she ok?" Gibbs asked concerned for Ziva's health

"Yes, as far as we know, she is fine, we expect that we will be able to release her in a week or so" he replied

"Abbs, just remember she's got stiches so hug her carefully" Gibbs warned her putting expression on the last word.

"Got it Boss" she said as she stood up and everyone else followed suit Gibbs stopping Barney from lifting Jack up by offering himself, he was suprised though when Jack refused both offers and said

"No tank you Gibbs, I big boy"

"Okay, hold my hand then" Gibbs said smiling

"tay" the toddler said as he grabbed Gibbs' hand

As they entered Ziva's room she immediatly smiled, as she greeted everyone recieving hugs from everyone.

"Ziva?" Jack asked

"Yes Jack" Ziva replied looking down at the toddler

"Up please?" he replied his head cocked to one-side

"Sure, Gibbs, give him a hand" Ziva laughed as she saw the boy try to climb up onto the bed

"Gentle Jack" Gibbs warned as he was sat next to Ziva and cuddled into her side resting his head on her

"I knows Gibbs, I had to be when Mummy got a ouchie" Jack said

"Mum, she got hurt alot, mostly by dad, she was stabbed alot to" Barney said as tears ran down his cheeks "I'm sorry this happened Miss Daveed" He said as he walked out the room obviously he was a very caring boy and this had just pushed him over the edge

"I'll Go" Gibbs said as he followed Barney outside, Barney started to run but luckily Gibbs managed to grab hold of him around the waist and pulled him into a hug before sitting down on the bench

"Barney, what's wrong?" Gibbs asked concerned

"Nothing" he lied

"Barney, you're a terrible liar, come on tell me, I can't help you if you don't can I?"

"Dad was horrid, we visited Mum loads in hospital, Dad used to stab Mum alot, he finaly managed to kill her but no one knows this, I-I only know because I watched him do it" he sobbed

"Hey, come on, it's hard I know, but we've all got to be strong now, I promise you we will all look after you" Gibbs comforted

"You promise?"

"Yes Barney and trust me I never break a promise either" Gibbs said as he patted Barney on the back and watched as he flinched

"Sorry" Barney said

"What for?"

"Crying, Dad told me that real men don't cry, he'd hit me if I did"

"well he lied to you, I cry and I'm pretty sure I'm a real man" Gibbs said to which Barney laughed

"Yeah, I guess, Gibbs can I ask you something?"

"Sure"

"What makes you cry?"

"When people are mean to others, especially kids, I used to have a little girl" he told him

"What happened to her?" Barney asked

"She was killed, along with my wife, her mother" Gibbs said as his eyes began to glaze over

"Sorry, how old was she?"

"Eight, come on lets go inside" Gibbs said as he held his hand out and stood up

Barney grabbed it and the two began to walk back inside and sat down in Ziva's room, as Tony snapped a photo of Jack, who had fallen asleep cuddled next to Ziva]

"You better of not got me in that one Tony" Ziva warned

"Don't worry, I learn't my lesson" Tony replied.

* * *

**Chapter 8**

A year later and Tony and Ziva had married taking on all three children, Harry had just started walking and talking, Jack had begun school and Barney had just started secondary school as well as the Navy Cadettes, everyone was sat inside Barney's schools hall and watched as Barney walked onto stage dressed in a military uniform and stood in the centre of the stage, the cadettes had trained him to march and present him self like properally and this boy was a true mini Gibbs, loving wood work and helping him with a boat as well as making toys for his brothers, he went with Gibbs to a sniper range once a month too. Everyone was silent when he began to speak

"Ladies and Gentlemen, My Name is Barney DiNizzo, I am 11 years old and as some of you may know a year ago today, My adoptive Mother laid in a hospital bed after protecting me and my brother Harry from the man who had just killed my Dad. I would not be here today if she didn't, and I doubt Harry would be too, she saved my life, I want to thank her today in front of everyone that we love by presenting her with the Combat Cross of Bravery, Mum would you please come up" Barney said smiling

Ziva walked up and hugged her adoptive son as tears ran down her face and Barney placed the medal around her neck, everyone clapped standing up but soon quitened when Ziva began to speak "First of all I would like to say thank you to everyone who has supported me with my recovery especially Barney and Tony, my fionce and the people I work with and Barney, Jack and Harry's adoptive family, Gibbs, Ducky, Tim, Abby, Jim and Jenny, I consider you all family, Thank you Barney" she said as he hugged him again and walked off stage to her fionce.

"Thank you for coming Ladies and Gentlemen" said as followed Ziva

"Well Done Lad" Gibbs told Barney

"Yes good" Harry said as he toddled over to his brother, well, with Abby's help.

"Come on" Jack said about 10 minutes later "PARTY" he shouted

"Yes, We're coming sweetie" Ziva said smiling

"Gosh that kid spends too much time with Abby" McGee whispered to Tony and they both laughed

"COME ON" Jack sighed pulling McGee and his Dad by their hands towards the car.

* * *

**A/N:** One shots may be uploaded everynow and then but from no on I have got to say that I am finished with this story, but can write is anyone wants to request a particular idea written. **Please review.**


End file.
